VelvetBlack
by Bleuboo2013
Summary: Sasuke leaves and then comes back years later. Sakura wants to beat his ass to a pulp. Does she succeed? Rated M just in case my mind decides to get frisky.. It happens sometimes lol
1. Chapter 1

Prologue to Velvet Black

She stood in the chilly night air that blew her short, uneven pink bangs into her eyes. She didn't notice however, for her emerald green eyes were more focused on the raven haired boy who stood a few feet in front of her. He was dressed in his normal attire, a blue T with the Uchiha fan on the back coupled with his tan shorts. His hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his shorts.

He slowly lifted his head to face Sakura, his face devoid of any emotion. He silently watched her, his onyx eyes never leaving her figure.

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" He asked her. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the girl at that moment. He didn't want to deal with anyone for that matter. He had wanted to quietly leave the village without anyone noticing. He should have known better, knowing how the mind of his female teammate worked.

"I knew that you would have to come this way, Sasuke-kun…..if you were to leave…" She replied, her anxious green eyes studying his beautiful face only to find it held no emotion what so ever.

"Get out of here…and go back to sleep. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here for much longer." He said coldly before walking towards her.

"Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep everything so quiet and never say a word to me?" She asked, her voice filled with desperation as she watched him walk passed her.

"I told you that I didn't need your help. Quit trying to look after me." He said, stopping in his tracks a few feet passed her.

"No matter what, you just always hate me don't you, Sasuke-kun? The first time we were here in this place by ourselves, you were angry with me…back when we were genin, when our three man squad was first formed." She said, turning towards him.

"I don't remember any of that." He told her, absolutely no emotion in his cold voice.

"Haha…yeah. I guess you're right. That's all in the past huh? That's when it all began though. You and me….and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…We did all sorts of missions! The four of us. It was difficult at times, even painful and difficult. But I had fun." She paused and took a shaky breath. "I know about your past, Sasuke-kun. Even if you get revenge though. It won't bring anyone happiness. Not you, nor me." She said, trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her anguished eyes.

"I already know…I'm different from you guys. I can't be following the same path as you guys. Deep inside my heart, I've already decided to get my revenge. That's the only reason that I live. I will never be like you. Or Naruto." He told her.

"Do you really want to go back to being alone, Sasuke?" She asked, dropping the honorific. "You told me how painful it was for you. You told me it was painful to be alone! Right now, when you tell me this, I know how you feel. I may have friends and family but…if you were not here it would be the same as being alone!" She exclaimed, finally letting the tears stream from her eyes and down her face.

"From here on out…we all begin our new paths." Sasuke stated.

"I…I…love you with all of my heart! If you were to stay with me, there would be no more sadness. You could forget your revenge and live a happy life with me. I would make it so that you would have no regrets, Sasuke-kun. You know that I would do anything for you. Please…stay with me. If you want I'll even help you with your revenge! I don't really know what I could do but I'll try my hardest to do something at least…" She sniffled and let out a wimper. "Please, Sasuke…stay with me…or, if you can't stay then take me with you."

Sasuke turned his head to face her. "You…really are annoying." He said, his famous Uchiha smirk plastered on his face and a slight glint of guilt flashed across his eyes and no sooner than it appeared, it was gone. He turned away from her, trying his hardest to ignore her crying and began to walk away again.

"Don't! Don't leave me! If you do…dammit I'll scream!" She cried in one last attempt to get him to stay by her side. In the flash on an eye he disappeared and reappeared behind her, his body dangerously close to her own. She could feel the heat from his body lightly playing over her back.

"Sakura…arigato." Sasuke's familiar but smooth voice came from behind her. Her eyes widened at his words then slowly closed as he hit the pressure point at the back of her neck, effectively knocking her out. He caught her before she hit the ground, picking her up in a princess carry, he walked over to a nearby bench and gently placed her unconscious form onto of it. He stared down at her and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that still ran down her pale face.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of VelvetBlack

**Hey everyone! I know that I haven't been updating my other stories like I should but I found this old fanfic I wrote back when I was in high school and thought I'd see how you guys liked it. It's not complete of course but I'm working on it :) Enjoy! **

Five years had passed since that night and now Sasuke was sitting in his cell awaiting his punishment. He closed his onyx eyes and leaned his

head back against the wall of his cell, letting his mind replay the actions that had led up to his being contained in his cell. Naruto, against the

will of the Godaime, had come looking for him again and had, to Sasuke's surprise, found him. They had fought and he had angered Naruto

further with his continued refusal to return to their home village.

(_FlashBack)_

_"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke demanded in an almost bored like voice, his hand placed casually on the hilt of his katana. _

_"I came to take you back to the village, teme." Naruto said, his blue eyes boring into Sasuke. _

_"I've told you time and time again, Naruto, that I'm not going back. I have no intention of ever returning. And no matter how much you plan to spout _

_crap about friendship and such nonsense I am not going back. Give up, dobe." Sasuke told him. Naruto clenched his teeth together in frustration._

_"I'm not here to renew the bonds of our friendship that you heartlessly broke, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, his voice dripping with rage. "I'm here _

_because of Sakura." Sasuke blinked at that._

_"What about her?" He asked, voice going cold and completely emotionless. Naruto glared at him._

_"You don't know about her condition do you, teme?" He seethed. Sasuke tensed slightly at his former best friends words. _

_"Condition? What condition?" He growled, trying to hide how anxious he was to hear of the safety of his former teammate. _

_"Not that you care or anything, but she isn't her usual self. She hasn't been for the past five years. She's tried to kill herself I don't know how many _

_times, she hardly eats and that smile you can't deny we both fought to keep on her face? It's gone. She doesn't smile anymore. Her eyes are as cold _

_and unfeeling as ice. More so than yours I think. She's gotten worse since becoming head of Anbu." Naruto explained. Sasuke stood silently, slowly _

_taking in the information he had just received. He would not have thought it possible for his former pink haired, emerald eyed always cheerful and _

_ruthless teammate. It worried him but he wasn't about to let anyone know about that. So he held his indifferent stature and pinned Naruto with a _

_nonchalant bored look. _

_"So? What do you want me to do about it? I told you that I'm not returning. If you thought this little problem with Sakura would bring me back then _

_you are sadly mistaken." He said, watching the pure rage fill the blondes cerulean eyes, changing them from their natural blue color to a fearsome _

_shade of red. The color of blood. _

_"TEME!" Naruto snarled and charged Sasuke. _

_(End Flashback)_

That was how he had landed himself here in this cold, damp cell with his ass thoroughly kicked. He sighed and then stilled as he heard the

sound of footsteps coming towards his cell from further down the corridor. He opened his eyes as the footsteps came closer and then stopped

in front of his cell. He regarded the group of Konoha shinobi warily as they stood in front of the door to his cramped cell. He did a quick scan of

their faces, memorizing the features of each one, his eyes coming to rest on the petite, well figured form of a pink haired woman. He took in

the fact that her beautiful pink hair fell like a waterfall down her back all the way to her tiny waist. She looked exceedingly different from the

last time he saw her. Of course he could always spot her in a crowd considering that her hair was pink, but there was something different

about her besides her well matured figure. He noticed the weasel Anbu mask that hung at her waist and frowning, he drew his eyes away

from the familiar mask and looked up to studying her face. He did not like what he saw. It was as the dobe has told him during their fight. Her

once warm and caring face was now cold and emotionless, just like his own.

"Uchiha-san" A voice broke him out of his studying of his former teammate and he turned his gaze to the tall, busty blonde woman standing to

the right of Sakura. He regarded Tsunade with indifference.

"Hn." He murmured. Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and glared down at him.

"I swear, you Uchiha's have the worst vocabulary. It's time for your interrogation." She said. Sasuke slowly stood from he had been sitting

against the cell wall and walked slowly to the now open door. Movement caught his eye and he glanced over to watch as Sakura approached

him. Withough making eye contact with him, she grabbed both of his wrists in a not so gentle manner that he was accustomed to from her,

and bound his wrists together with her chakra. She moved away from him and left, pulling by the arm a tall, dark haired man wearing a bird

Anbu mask over his face. He watched them leave.

**That's the second chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments and review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Bleu here to deliver the third chapter of VelvetBlack! I don't know if you guys are enjoying it or not but I am! Although that could be because I wrote it haha I love writing fanfiction! It's one of my favorite pass times. To be honest I'm not very good at it although I've been writing them for years. I'm more adept at writing ITA/SAKU pairings but I do the occasional Sasu/Saku. **

**Itachi: Bleu…shut up and let the readers do what they do best..read.**

**Me: Oh shut up you. You're just jealous cause your brother is getting all the action.**

**Itachi: Uhhh..no. Anyway, since Bleu isn't going to do it I will. Enjoy reading the third chapter. **

Sasuke was led down the corridor and into a small interrogation room with a window panel that served as one of the walls to the room. He was surprised to find that Sakura was leaning against the wall next to the black haired Anbu. Sasuke threw Tsunade a confused look.

"You're having her interrogate me? What is this? A joke?" He demanded. Tsunade sneered.

"No joke. She may look like a weak little girl to you, Uchicha-san, but you have no idea of the strength that she holds within that tiny body of hers. Plus she requested to do so from Ibiki-san. Personally I'd have left you at the mercy of that sick fuck but I couldn't exactly deny Sakura what she personally requested to do. However, don't underestimate her. I'm not sure if she's going to go easy on you. We've had her do interrogations before and she has been anything but nice to anyone who happens to step through this door. Oh and…she has a bit of a temper if you recall. I'd watch out for that." Tsunade replied cheerfully. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then slowly nodded in response to what he had been told. Though he didn't exactly believe that his ex-teammate was as ruthless as they said she was.

Ibiki, who had been silent throughout the whole thing glanced to his right and nodded at one of the Anbu ninja that had been standing just behind him. The nin stepped forward and took hold of the Uchiha's arm and escorted him into the room where the girl and the dark haired Anbu were waiting. He quickly patted him down as a precautionary measure and then led him to the table sitting in the middle of the room, pushing him to sit in the chair at the far end of the table, furthest from the door. The ninja turned to send a quick nod at the pink haired kunoichi and promptly exited the room to stand with the rest on the other side of the glass wall. Sakura pushed away from the wall, handing a clipboard she had been holding to the ninja beside her and sat opposite of Sasuke.

"Sai-kun, I want you to record everything he says for me. I may need to use force with this one." She said her voice cold and emotionless. Sasuke could sense nothing of what the girl was feeling and that disturbed him. He was used to always knowing exactly what she was feeling or thinking. He glanced at the one she had referred to as 'Sai-kun' and watched him as he gave Sakura a quick nod of understanding and then shot a glare at Sasuke as he took the clipboard from her hands and stood ready to write. Sakura looked at a sheet of paper in front of her before saying anything.

"Let's get started then." She said. "First question, what is your name, age and affiliation?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Nineteen and chuunin." He replied in his emotionless voice. Sakura shot a glance at Sai to make sure that he was doing as she had asked before continuing on with her questions.

"Kay…so when did you leave the village, Uchiha-san." She asked.

"You already know that, Sakura." He said in a slightly irritated tone. Sakura slammed her hand down on the metal table in obvious anger.

"Answer the damn question, Uchiha." She snarled. Sasuke blinked in surprise at the reaction from the small woman. Tsunade had not been joking when she had said that the pinkette had a temper. He had always known she had one of course, but to this extent he had no knowledge of. Sakura pinned him with a fiery glare that all but demanded that he answer her question. An exasperated sigh could be heard from the man behind Sakura. Sasuke shifted his gaze from the pinkette to Sai who was shaking his head.

"Just answer the question, Uchiha-san. It's quite scary being in the same room with Ugly when she's angry." Sai said quietly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the other male's name for the pinkette. His gaze shifted back to Sakura who had turned her head slightly to shoot the other man an amused grin before turning back to her prisoner.

"Five years ago." He said simply. Sakura relaxed slightly, the tension from before leaving her.

"Arigato. And why did you leave here in the first place?" She asked. Sasuke was about to say that again, she knew the answer to that question but the look that Sai shot him made him rethink the retort.

"You already know that as well, however I will tell you again for the record. I left Konoha in search of the power that would help me kill my older brother and Orochimaru." He explained. Sakura looked at Sai.

"Did you kill them, Uchiha-san?" Sai asked in an even voice. Sasuke glanced up in surprise at the other man asking the question.

"Maybe." He said, smirking. Sakura growling threateningly.

"Answer the question, Sasuke." She said her voice low. Sasuke looked at her.

"I killed them, yes. But I failed to get rid of Kisame Hoshigaki. He's Itachi's partner within the Akatsuki. He will no doubt be after my head now." He responded. Sakura nodded slowly.

"You will be punished I hope that you understand this. Your punishment might be lightened with the deaths of Orochimaru and Itachi-san but don't bet on it." She told him, standing from her chair. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hai." He said. Sakura stood straight and turned away from him. Sasuke took the opportunity to shift his gaze down her back side, taking in just how much she had filled out in the years that he had been away.

"Good. That's all the questions that I have at this moment. If you will excuse me, please." She said and walked out of the room leaving Sai behind. Sai looked over his notes quickly before shooting Sasuke a glare.

"I understand that you were part of team seven. Were you close to Sakura-sama?" Sai questioned. Sasuke sent him a fiery glare that could have torched the room. This man was going down a path that he did not want to go down.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke demanded.

"I advise you to answer, Uchiha-san." Sai snapped and stepped away from the wall that he had been leaning against. Sasuke sneered at the stoic man.

"Closer than you will ever be. You are nothing but my replacement for the team."

"We will see. Now were you aware that before you left, Sakura-sama was in love with you?" Sai asked.

"What the fuck does this have to do with anything? Of course I knew that she was in love with me! Who the hell didn't?" He snapped angrily. Sai smirked triumphantly.

"Let's just say that she doesn't love you anymore. Everyone in Konoha wishes that she had never fallen in love with you. Did you know that she tried to off herself? She would have been better off falling for someone else." Sai told him in a voice that closely resembled death and Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Someone like you perhaps? I can tell that you like her." Sasuke said with his famous Uchiha smirk. Sai blushed.

"Even so, it's still not healthy for her to be in love with you." The door burst open just then and both males turned in the direction of said door to find a very furious pinkette.

"Sai-kun! Shut the hell up! It's none of your damn business who I fall in love with. And you! Sasuke, stop eggin him on. At least he has the balls to like a woman like me." She snarled.

"Now look what you did, Uchiha-san? You went and pissed her off." Sai said. Sakura curled her fist and the next moment it connected with side of Sai's face sending him flying through the glass window in the room.

"Don't you dare try to pin the blame on him, Sai! You are the one who started this." She snapped. She turned around, walked up to Sasuke and pulled him out of the chair. She pulled him forcefully out of the room to Lady Tsunade who stood looking amused by the entire situation.

"You got what you wanted, Shishou. What do you want me to do with him?" She asked her voice as cold as ice.

"Take him to the tower. I'm going to go see the elders with his interrogation papers." The blonde woman said picking up the clip board from the fallen Sai and giving it a once over before glancing up from the pages at Sakura with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh. And Sakura?" Don't be too rough on the boy please." Tsunade said. Sakura huffed, nodded reluctantly and led the surprised Uchiha out of the interrogation center, up the stairs and to the Hokage's office.

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 3! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! WAS A BIT SLOW AND NOT VERY EVENTFUL BUT PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bleu here! Thank you all for waiting patiently for the update for Velvet Black! I have successfully completed chapter 4 and am hard at work on chapter 5! I have been working simultaneously on this fic and a couple others. For those of you who have read my fanfic "Quit Calling Me A B****" the sequel should be out within the next week or so! **

**Itachi-sama is very disappointed that he won't be making an appearance in this fic :( **

**Anyway! Please enjoy and if you like it please leave me a review! I love reviews! **

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura had been sitting silently in the Hokage's office for a good half an hour and Sasuke was starting to get irritated by Sakura's lack of conversation. He was so used to her being noisy and talking too much that her whole not speaking thing was making him uncomfortable. He glanced at her and watched her for a few moments before speaking.<p>

"You could say something, you know." He said, his voice dark with annoyance. Sakura glanced his way before standing from her chair to walk to the window, looking out at the scenery that was the village that she loved.

"What am I supposed to say?" She asked, her voice showing just a bare hint of the sadness that she had locked deep inside her.

"You could at least tell me that you hate me. Or tell me to go to hell. Anything. Silence is not a good look for you." He said. Sakura turned toward him, leaned against the window and crossed her arms across her breasts.

"I don't hate you, Uchiha. However, I don't have anything to say to you either." She voiced, pinning his with her green eyes. Sasuke had to admit that he hated the coldness that her eyes held towards him. He raised an eye brow at her words.

"Is that so?" He asked her, looking away from her, his dark bangs falling in front of his onyx eyes, effectively hiding from her the look that his eyes held.

"Yes." She said simply and fell back into her silence. The silence continued and when Sasuke thought that he was going to snap because of the silence, he looked over at her.

"I had hoped that what had happened that night wouldn't have had this effect on you." He muttered. Sakura shot him a glare, the green of her eyes showing just how much that he hadn't appreciated that comment.

"And what exactly was I supposed to do, Sasuke?" She inquired. Sasuke returned her glare and leaned back in his chair.

"You were supposed to forget about me, dammit. You should have forgotten me. It would have been for your own good. You could have lived happily had you just forgotten." He snapped at her. Sakura's eyes hardened further in order to try to keep the emotions reeling inside of her locked into place.

"Do you really think I could have forgotten you when you knew how I felt about you?" She snapped back at him. "We both know that if you had stayed in the village I would not be like this." She turned away from him and gazed back out of the window.

"I did what I had to. I had no other choice. You know my reasons for why I left and you know how important those reason were to me." He growled angrily, standing from his chair and glaring hard at her back.

"You should have just stayed gone then." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. Before Sasuke could retort, the door to the office opened to reveal Tsunade and Shizune. The two women quickly read the tension in the room and stopped in their tracks.

"Did we interrupt something?" Shizune asked slowly. Sasuke turned to look at the woman and shook his head before re-seating himself.

"No, you are not." He said, anger still evident in his voice. Sakura shot him a glare from over her shoulder. Tsunade walked to her desk and sat down in the chair.

"We have the verdict for your punishment, Uchiha." The Godaime said, glancing between her pink haired student and the man sitting down.

"And?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly. At this Tsunade smirked and folded her hands onto of her desk.

"The elders were thinking that it would be best to give you a year's probation with house arrest. I thought that was a bit extreme so I talked them down into giving you a month of probation and we will be assigning you to a handler to make sure that you are serious about rejoining the village." She exchanged a quick glance with Shizune who grinned knowingly. "And so I thought that for your one month probation, that you will be ordered to stay at Sakura's apartment." Sasuke jumped out of his chair and Sakura whipped around, a look of complete horror and irritation quite evident on her face.

"But Shishou!" Sakura exclaimed, and glanced incredulously at the man in question. She just couldn't allow him into her world that she had built for herself since he left.

"Why can't I just live in my own home? Or stay with dobe?" Sasuke asked, running a hand through his hair in aggravation. Tsunade looked at him and shook her head.

"Naruto is living with Hinata in their own apartment. I don't think that it would be appropriate for you to intrude on that." She said. Sasuke fell back into his chair with a huff.

"Holy shit. I've missed a lot…" He muttered.

"Yes, well. I'm sure that you won't have a problem catching up." Tsunade said grinning and then turned to look at Sakura, her eyes softening at the look of horror on her pupil's pretty face. "Sakura, take off his bindings and show him to your place, please." She added before turning away to glare at the attack of paper work sitting on the edge of her desk.

"…Yes, Shishou." Sakura muttered reluctantly, walked over to Sasuke and unbound his wrists. She walked to the door and opened it. "Hurry up, Uchiha-san." Sakura snapped before strolling out of the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed after her. Once outside, Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh! A month of living with you? Are they trying to drive me insane?" Sakura snapped, glaring at the dark haired male yet again. Sasuke sent her a glare back and shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"Karma is a bitch." He said. Sakura shook her head and flicked her pink bangs away from her eyes.

"You are the one with the karma, jackass." She said, stomping down the street. Sasuke smirked at the change in her attitude.

"What happened to the cold façade that you were pulling on me earlier? Don't tell me that you are going back to the same annoyance of a girl that you once were?" He teased. Sakura sent a rock flying towards his head and he barely had enough time to duck in time.

"Still a jerk I see." She said coldly and continued the rest of the way to her apartment without saying another word to the man. Sasuke found that very amusing. They soon reached her building and she strode through the door and up the 3 flights of stairs that led to the top floor of the building, with the Uchiha male following closely behind her. Sasuke couldn't help but take a quick glance at her back side as he followed her up the stairs. "Keep staring and you won't live the entire month." The pinkette growled. Sasuke chuckled. This was certainly going to be a very interesting probation period, he thought with amusement.

Sakura flipped the lights on as soon as she entered the room and kicked her boots off and heading for the living room. Sasuke followed suit and followed her into the living room where Sakura stood with her arms crossed and noticed that her face had reverted back to the emotionless shell that she had been sporting earlier. Sasuke glanced around her home quickly. Her apartment was bigger than he had expected it to be. He could already tell that the home had at least two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, a dining area and a set of window doors that led out onto a balcony.

"Nice place." He commented softly, turning back to watch as Sakura headed towards a door and opened it.

"Thanks. This will be your room. My room is right next to this one. Unfortunately the rooms are connected but I keep the door locked. I am the only one who has the key so don't think about trying anything. I'm sure you can find the bathroom just fine and the kitchen." She said before turning away and headed for the kitchen. Sasuke glanced at the door and then followed Sakura into the kitchen. Out of curiosity he opened the refrigerator and grimaced when he looked inside. It was fully stocked with sweets. He hated sweets. But then he noticed the drawer that seems to be filled with tomatoes. He turned and sent Sakura a hard stare.

"Sakura…is there a reason why you only keep your fridge full of sweets and tomatoes?" He asked casually. Sakura glanced back at him from where she was making herself some tea.

"I like sweets. And I happen to like tomatoes." She said simply, turning her attention back to her tea.

"So you felt the need to fill the whole drawer full of them?" He asked, grabbing one and closing the door. He took a bite and smirked. Sakura was glowering at him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't even think of leaving." She ordered in her cold voice before turning away from him to stalk into the bathroom, tea in hand. Sasuke shrugged and went to flop down onto the couch and turned on the TV. He heard the shower start and he listened to the running water. Thirty minutes later, she emerged wearing nothing but a towel. Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up. Sakura padded across the room to her bedroom door and noticed him staring.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." She snapped and Sasuke startled slightly.

"Hn." He said and looked away quickly. Sakura rolled her eyes and disappeared into her room to later emerge wearing a tight form fitting mini dress and her hair was up in a ponytail, her bangs hanging lose to frame her face. Sasuke tilted his head in question.

"What's the occasion?" He asked his voice emotionless. Sakura shot him a look.

"I'm going out. Neji is having a party tonight and I'm not one to miss a party. I'm different from when I was younger aren't I?" She asked. Sasuke, who was sprawled across the couch, sat up.

"And what am I supposed to do while you are out partying? Sit here and stare at the wall?" He asked. Sakura gave a small laugh which she didn't really do anymore and it somewhat surprised her.

"If you find that more interesting, then be my guest. Or you can come with me." She said turning away from him and headed for the door. She slipped on her black high heeled boots and waited to see if Sasuke would move. Sasuke sighed and got up from the couch to follow her, slipping on his shoes. They left her apartment and headed through the streets of Konoha in the direction of said party.

* * *

><p>AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!1 REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASE!


End file.
